A Blast to the Past
by KimmyieG
Summary: Katherine demands that Elena goes back to the 1800s to rewrite history. Lots of D/E. Slight Stefan/Katherine. AU It's rating is for future chapters and just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Fanfiction world! I'm not entirely new to this...just posting on the site. I actually finally got the courage to post this and my future writings by the lovely Author: DelenaKlarolineForever. You should totally check out all 3 of her stories because they're super awesome. Anyways please read and review! Thanks so much and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any thing recognizable. I'm not making profit with this in any shape or fashion, so basically The Vampire Diaries is not mine. :)**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Katherine came back. I am so happy that she did. She creates problems, she's being horrible to Stefan, why he went back to her, I don't know. Can you sense my sarcasm, diary? Damon and I are holding in there. It's not like we are going to end it or anything, it's just that Katherine and Stefan are driving us insane. We want to leave but we can't because I can't leave my family while Katherine is here and even though Damon doesn't admit it he doesn't want to leave Stefan. This of course drives us even more crazy. Oh diary can you sense I feel like my head could explode! Oh and on top of the craziness Katherine has created I still have to deal with Stefan trying to win me over and save me from his so called evil brother. What gets me is that I've heard him say that I was the replacement for her and now he has the indecency of saying that I'm using Damon as my replacement for him! Absurd I know! Well the part about me using Damon. The part where he used me not so much, he really did use me and well that didn't end well for him when I figured it out. Even though I figured it out though it still some what hurts and that of course adds to the madness. It only hurts because I didn't figure it out sooner when I could have been with the brother that actually sees me for me this whole time, even though Damon and I had a great friendship we always could have been that one step more into having the relationship we have now. I was blinded by trying to find the good in Stefan. And of course we have had our critics, which of course add even more to everything. Oh if only people could see the Damon I see then maybe just maybe we wouldn't be under this scrutiny and criticism. But you know what diary, I've come to the point where I just ignore Stefan and don't care what the others say. I love Damon and no one can say anything to change that.  
Love,  
Elena  
PS. I would write more but Damon's here so we can go eat. Have I ever told you how hard it is to see people you have known your whole life look at you with disgust just because you changed into a vampire? Oh I haven't, well that's another entry then.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I thought I would post this chapter along with the prologue today, just so there's more than 500 words to give you all a sample.  
Anyways Happy reading! Oh and if you get confused on who is speaking at any certain point don't hesitate to ask, I will be more than happy to answer any questions you may have! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

Dear Diary,  
I am back from dinner, don't worry I went out of state where no one knows me and I didn't kill anyone. Damon and I live off the whole snatch, eat, erase motto. I'm still the same diary. I truly am, I just eat differently and my emotions and senses are peaked to about 10,000 times than normal.

I heard a thump in the middle of my writing. I looked up and there was Katherine. I guess this is what I get for sitting outside underneath my favorite tree.  
"What do you want Katherine?"  
I asked my defenses already starting to go up. She smirked in reply.  
"Can I not talk to my doppelganger without asking a favor?"  
She then laughed.  
"I need you to get Stefan to stop thinking about you."  
"How exactly am I suppose to do that?"  
She pulled out this box thing. It was small and black and looked like it could be really high tech if given to the right hands.  
"Use this. Emily has cast a spell over it that allows you to go back in time. I need you to go back to 1863."  
That's when I heard the voice I could pick out from anywhere. The seductive, velvety voice of no one other than my love, Damon Salvatore.  
"Are you nuts?! Elena, no way are you going back there!"  
He practically yelled. He must have been somewhere close waiting for me to go to bed so he could sneak into my room like he always did. So that meant he was probably listening just to make sure he didn't have to 'step in.' Oh Damon, how your over protectiveness drives me insane sometimes but it's who you are and one of the many things I love about you.  
"Damon, calm down and breathe."  
I told him once he came over to me. He was still seething as he was glaring at Katherine and ever so slowly bringing me closer to him.  
"Oh Damon, you don't even know my plan! Who knows, it could possibly even benefit you."  
Katherine says, rolling her eyes as she shifts her weight to one side. With her eyes still on Damon as she explains.  
"I need Elena to go back to 1863 until 1864 to make sure Stefan never falls for her. Therefore making her all yours forever and for always like some sweet, sappy, twisted fairytale."  
Katherine was so selfish! I couldn't believe she wanted me to do this! It's not that I liked Stefan trying to get me to be with him, but couldn't she just fix it herself in this time period and not bring me into this?! Honestly I didn't really want to go but I have this really bad habit of talking myself into things, especially if I know the person asking me to do something I really don't want to do will not let the question go, like now with Katherine asking, maybe with a hint of demanding me to go back to when the Salvatore's were first introduced to the bitch that ruined their brotherly bond. I went through the pros and the cons and sadly there were more pros than cons.  
"Let me talk to Damon, then I'll let you know."  
I told her. She walked away with a nod. I turned in Damon's arms and was about to speak when he cut me off.  
"I know what that look means."  
he says with a sigh.  
"What look?"  
I ask trying to get the look I may have had on my face off and into a mask of nonchalance.  
"That pleading look."  
He replies pointing towards my face. Apparently my attempt to wipe the look off my face failed.  
"Just weigh the pros and cons."  
He took a moment and sighed.  
"So?"  
I asked him.  
"I hate it when you are right at a time like this."  
I just smiled.  
"So I'm going to 1863?"  
I ask just to make sure.  
"Only if she meets our conditions."  
He says firm and full of authority. I rolled my eyes at his request and his tone.  
"You mean your conditions."  
He smirked his infamous smirk and leaned down to kiss me.  
"Let me have it."  
I said after the short, sweet kiss.  
"One, Bonnie is going with you. Two, we have to have some sort of  
communication. I don't want you to go into this blindly. Three, I want  
a guarantee that you will be safe."  
I rolled my eyes at his last condition.  
"Damon, I'm..."  
He interrupted me by putting a finger to my lips. His eyes showed his true worry about me going through with this.  
"You are entering into one of Katherine's games, just go along with me  
okay?"  
His eyes turned even lighter as his full worry and concern was made known. I smiled, and stood on my tip toes to kiss him, hoping it would calm him and stop his worries.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is Chapter 2 of A Blast to the Past! Hope you enjoy and if you want you can leave a review...I don't bite. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

I met Katherine at the park the next day.  
"So you're going back?"  
"But I have three conditions."  
Before I could state the three conditions she spoke.  
"Let's see, you have to have Bonnie along with you, a way to communicate, and you have to be safe."  
"You heard our conversation."  
I stated more than I questioned. It was pretty obvious that she did.  
"Well, I have a thing about the whole safety thing."  
She said, eyes glinting with mischievousness. I sighed, Damon was not going to be happy.  
"What is it?"  
I ask trying to prepare for the worst and trying to figure out how I was going to persuade Damon.  
"I miss Pearl and thanks to your Uncle, well you know the rest. I was thinking that if I brought her with me when I escaped the tomb that encounter wouldn't happen."  
Great, I was going to be captured and placed in the tomb. But Anna did miss her mother and I knew how to persuade Damon.  
"So you're on a whole change history thing?"  
"It is what it is. Just let me in the past explain everything."  
"So when do we leave?"  
"Tonight."  
She said coldly, in the 'giving directions' tone of voice people get.  
"Meet Emily and I at the tomb."  
I nodded and walked away pulling out my phone texting Bonnie and Damon to meet me at the Grille so I could tell them the new part of our so called mission and prepare for our trip. We get to the tomb where Katherine and Emily were waiting. Emily held what looked like a stack of paper. Once we reached them Emily handed Bonnie the paper, looked at Katherine, nodded and went on her way. Bonnie put the paper in her satchel. I watched Emily the entire time. She looked uneasy, nervous. Which in turn gave me the same feeling but I quickly covered it up when Katherine spoke.  
"Are you ready?"  
We nodded. I then remembered the paper that Bonnie was given.  
"What's the paper for?"  
"Your communication. Stefan gave Damon a stack as well. If you write on the paper it goes to Damon's paper and he can write back.."  
It was basically instant messaging or texting him on paper. She then started to list how she was fulfilling the conditions.  
"You have the communication, you have Bonnie and the past me will meet you and give all the details for your safety etc. etc."  
"What's our back story? Bonnie and I will be less awkward if we knew."  
She looked deep in thought then snapped out of it.  
"Elena, you are my twin sister. When our parents died, you moved in with our aunt and uncle, while I tried to find us a better place to live because our uncle could be abusive. I found the Salvatore's and have been staying with them. We've been writing back and forth and I have finally gotten Giuseppe to agree for you to come. You and Bonnie have more of a friendship/sisterhood relationship then a handmaid and mistress relationship because we lived in the North before we moved to Virginia. Is that a good enough back story?"  
At the end she started to look annoyed. I wished that I knew what Northern state but I wouldn't push it.  
"Wait, where or when are we coming in?"  
Bonnie asked.  
"A pit stop an hour or so outside of town. The year is 1863 sometime in July and your job will be done in May of 1864. You will be in a carriage and then I'll knock and you will make an appearance and learn your job."  
Not really sure how the carriage would get there but went along with it. I know I mentioned it before but I was really not looking forward to being caught and placed in the tomb no matter how short of a stay I was going to be there. I had heard the stories and seen the weapons used and it both sounded and looked painful.  
"OK, we're good let's go."  
Katherine walked over.  
"Remember Elena, we're twin sisters."  
She handed over the black box. Before we pushed the button Bonnie and I smiled and waved sarcastically. Then there was a bright flash.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I know this is starting out pretty slow and I'm sorry about that, but we're finally back in 1864 guys! Oh and if the formatting is strange...I'm sorry about that... Anyways I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Next thing we know we hear a horse neigh and I noticed we were no longer in our t-shirt and jeans. Bonnie had a bonnet and was wearing a brown dress with a cream apron and brown mary-janes. While I was wearing what seemed like every piece of clothing known to a woman. My dress was strapless, but modestly so, purple and black. I had on some pretty awesome boots too. They were black and white, kinda like the ones in the newest Alice in Wonderland.

"We're here!"  
Bonnie says, looking a little shocked. She was skeptical about Katherine's involvement and was afraid it was a trap.

"Can I see a sheet of paper? I want to let Damon know we made it."  
She pulls out a sheet of paper and a pend and hands it to me. I wrote:  
_Damon,  
we're here! Everything is fine. Miss you already. Love you!  
Elena  
PS. Bonnie says hi! _  
As soon as I give the paper back to Bonnie, there's a knock on the door.  
"Oh sister! Are you ready to go?"  
I whisper to Bonnie.  
"Show time!"  
I open the door and put a smile on my face and hug Katherine.  
"Sister! I'm so glad to see you again! I've missed you so!"  
I pull back to see her face covered in shock but she quickly recovers and leans in to whisper.  
"Very good Gilbert, it's better than I expected."  
She covered it up with an air kiss to each cheek. Katherine then grabs my hand as I do the same to Bonnie. Katherine then steps away and goes over to the Salvatore brothers. Bonnie and I look at each other, give a knowing smile, then turn back to the three.  
"Stefan, Damon, this is my twin sister Elena and her handmaiden Bonnie."  
"How do you do Ms. Pierce?"  
Stefan asks.  
"Please, call me Elena."  
I reply, still not liking that I had to be related to Katherine and wanted to avoid all the reminders as possible. Damon then comes up to me, takes my hand and kisses my knuckles. He then slightly bows and I slightly curtsey in response.  
**"****As my brother so rudely forgot to mention, I'm Damon and he's  
Stefan."**  
He says breaking the small staring contest we were having.  
"Well it's nice to meet you Damon. Same to you Stefan."  
I reply. Stefan bows slightly and I curtsey with a slight nod.  
"Well should we be on our way?"  
Katherine asks.  
"Yes, I think we shall."  
I reply, grabbing Bonnie's hand and start walking. I stop and then turn back towards Damon, catching him looking at me as if he was undressing me with his eyes. As I blush from his look I ask.  
"Well are you coming Mr. Salvatore?"  
He smirks and I almost blow my cover because it's the same smirk I am so use to seeing. Some people never change.  
**"****I am Miss Elena."**  
He replies while he walks towards the carriage. Once in the carriage, it got a little strange. I wanted to ask Katherine what I was suppose to do and I didn't know what to talk about, well until Damon spoke, always the instigator.  
**"****So, Elena, will you be participating in the town's festivities  
tonight?"**  
I smile and reply.  
"But of course!"  
Then Stefan chimed in.  
"If you are participating then how will we tell you and Katherine  
apart?"  
Katherine replies.  
"By our dresses and whom we are with of course."  
She then looks at me.  
"I hope you don't mind Elena but you have all the darker colors; burgundy, purple, black,, navy blue,  
etc."  
I reply, it's not like I had a choice anyway.  
"I do not mind at all. They are my favorite colors anyway."  
**"****Well now that we have the dresses figured out," **Damon  
began, **"****I was wondering if you would like to join me to these festivities, Miss Elena?"**  
By this point he had turned to face me anticipating my answer.  
"I would love to Mr. Salvatore." I reply. He smiles wide and says,  
**"****Please, call me Damon."**

I smile back.  
"But of course."  
Then I turn slightly so I could face both brothers.  
"And thank you both for allowing me into your home. Bonnie and I  
greatly appreciate it."  
"You are quite welcome, Ms. Pierce. I hope you make yourself at home and become apart of the family as your sister has."  
Stefan replies then looks at Katherine with a loving smile which is returned.  
"Thank you Mr. Salvatore but please call me Elena."  
I say breaking up the gag worthy love fest. It was just too much knowing what happens in the future. He snaps out of it and says,  
"I'm terribly sorry Elena, and you may call me Stefan."  
I accepted his apology and the rest of the ride is full of different conversations.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So sorry! I feel like I haven't updated in such a long time! Well here is Chapter 4 and I will also be uploading chapter 5 today as well as my peace offering. **

**fan-delena: I wish you would sign in so I could PM you...but yes you may translate this into French for fellow fans. That is the highest honor I think and feel very grateful that you have asked to do so. Thanks so much!**

**Anyways, thanks so much for the support especially from NavyNight12 and DelenaKlarolineForever. They're kind of like my personal support system it's pretty awesome so you should totally check them out. They're very sweet. Ok enough from me enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

We reached the Salvatore Mansion and my mouth just fell. I mean I had seen pictures but they did not do this house justice. It was so much better to see it in real life.  
"You have such a beautiful home."  
I commented to no one in particular. Then there was a familiar voice in my ear.  
**"****Why thank you Elena."  
**The way he said it gave me chills. I couldn't believe it, he still had the same effect on me and technically we only knew each other for an hour. I had a feeling then that I would succeed in what ever Katherine wanted me to do. Damon walked a little past me with my luggage when he turned.  
**"****Well Elena are you going to stand outside and gawk at the house or are you  
coming inside where you can see your room and meet Daddy dearest."  
**I began walking and intentionally walked past Damon a few feet then turned and said  
"Are you sure we're going because you didn't follow. Oh and thank you for  
carrying my luggage."  
Apparently I had all my dresses that I owned when I had to do all the founders events, luckily they were in the colors that Katherine said was going to keep me from getting confused with her.  
**"****You are quite welcome Elena. Now c'mon let me show you your room."  
**He smiled and we started walking to the interior of the house. Once I enter the house, I'm bombarded with stares. Great not this again I thought. The stares were starting to make me feel uncomfortable, like the first day of school after my parents died uncomfortable. I even had some flirting stares which didn't go unnoticed by Damon who placed an arm around my shoulder and whispered.  
**"****Don't let them get to you. They're pretty OK once you get to know them."  
**I then acted as though I was shocked. I knew Damon was quote on quote Yankee at heart and plus he told me how he didn't fully agree with his father's views. When I looked at him with fake shock he smirked.  
**"****You know all you Northerners think every Southern person is apart of this  
evil population but not everyone agrees with the politics you know."  
**"Damon, and you must be Elena."  
An unfamiliar voice said. We turned and there was Giuseppe Salvatore.  
**"****Well hello, father, I was just showing Miss Elena to her room."  
**Damon says. Just then Bonnie catches up to us.  
"There you are Bonnie!"  
I said while Damon and his father were having a stare off.  
"Sorry Elena, Emily wanted to talk to me."  
"You're fine. I just thought I lost you."  
We giggled but it was cut short by Giuseppe yelling at us, well at me.  
"I don't care if you are from the North, you are in the South now Ms. Pierce and that is not how we act  
around our handmaidens."  
I have three pairs of eyes on me now. Giuseppe's anger and death glare that just screamed don't defy me. Then there was Damon's curious gaze, waiting to see what I would do. Finally there was Bonnie's guilty, apologetic, and hopeful stare. Well what do I do, I shock everyone, well probably except Bonnie, yeah probably not the best thing ever.  
"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Salvatore but I can not oblige. I will act how I was raised  
and you will and can not change that. I'm so sorry for that inconvenience but it  
just does not sit well with me how you treat other people just because their skin  
color is different. It just sickens me!"  
I practically yelled, I really haven't blown up like that in a while so it may have been a bit over dramatic. Those three stares changed the instant I was done. Giuseppe's changed to suppressed fury, Damon's changed to adoration, and Bonnie's changed to hold an 'oh lord here she goes' look.  
"Damon, I suggest you take Ms. Pierce to her room before her ideas cause a disgrace to this house hold."  
Giuseppe stormed off yelling for Katherine and still trying to suppress his anger.  
**"****Well that was not what I was expecting."  
**"What were you expecting?"  
**"****I was expecting a flash of anger in your eyes, not an eruption. That's  
normally my job."  
**Damon says with a small chuckle.  
"You made that assumption because of Katherine, didn't you?"  
I asked already knowing the answer.  
**"****Well of course, are twins not suppose to act the same?"  
**I giggle.  
"That I can not answer but just know this: Katherine and I have nothing in  
common except our looks and you should never make that mistake again."  
**"****Duly noted Elena."  
**He replies with a smirk as he opens the door we stopped at.  
**"****Here's your room. Bonnie may sleep in here but on the floor, but I'm sure  
you can get around that. My room is next door, Stefan's next to mine, and  
Katherine's room is across the hall if you need anything."  
**He set the luggage down just inside the room and was just about to walk off when he added.  
**"****You probably should start getting ready for the festivities, we will be  
leaving soon."  
**I thank him and wave before Bonnie and I go get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's Chapter 5 right after Chapter 4 just like I promised! See I can keep promises...**

**There's a sweet Delena scene in here and some more Katherine/Elena interaction which is always fun to write.**

* * *

In the middle of getting ready, Katherine comes in.  
"Some impression you've made. Just try and keep that mouth of yours shut and keep cool when you are  
with him or he will put you out without a second thought."  
"Thank you for the info. Now, why am I here?"  
"Well, you are going to get Damon to fall in love with you. So there won't be a love triangle therefore  
that won't happen in your time period. When we are taken and put in the tomb; you, Pearl, and I shall  
escape, and you can help them transition. I will have other things to do."  
"So you don't love Stefan enough to help him through transition and yet you  
make someone else do a job that a true lover would do."  
Our eyes meet in the mirror and the next thing I know Bonnie's on the ground and I'm up against the wall with Katherine's hand around my throat.  
"Let's get one thing straight, Gilbert, you shall never question what I feel for Stefan, that way you  
won't get hurt."  
She says with a flash of her fangs. With a struggled nod, I'm on the floor rubbing my sore neck and trying to regain the steady breath I really didn't need and she's back to her original position.  
"Now finish up. You begin tonight."  
With that she walked out like nothing just happened a few moments ago, leaving me to finish getting ready.  
"Sorry I didn't help earlier."  
Bonnie says as we walk out the front door.  
"Don't worry about it."  
I reply, giving her a reassuring smile.  
**"****Miss Elena, you look lovely as always."  
**I turn and see Damon walking over.  
"Why thank you Damon. You look very handsome yourself."  
I reply, slightly blushing as he smiles at me. I smile back trying my best to cover the blush up. When the carriage pulled up I noticed it looked smaller than the one we rode in before.  
**"****Miss Elena, would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me to tonight's  
festivities?"  
**He asked very formal as he held out his arm waiting for my acceptance.  
"I would love to accompany you Damon."  
I take a hold of his arm and walk to the carriage. Before I entered I turned back to wave to Bonnie. She and Emily would be joining us later. As I turned to wave, I saw Giuseppe. So that's why Damon was being so formal, I thought, well I'll just see if I can change that. On the carriage ride over to town square Damon and I asked each other questions and of course flirted. Once we goth there it was like Damon was a completely different person. In the carriage he was acting like the Damon I knew, the Damon that I only saw, showing emotion, being sweet and of course his cockiness was mixed in as well. It just wouldn't be Damon without the arrogance. Now he had his walls up, showing very few emotions, acting like the robot that he told me that his father wanted him to be. Finally I had had enough and pulled him into an alley way.  
**"****Elena, what are you doing?"  
**He asked, obviously very shocked by my bold move, well bold for the time period I was currently in.  
"I'm trying to find the Damon that was in the carriage ride, I liked him a lot  
better."  
His eyes then turned very vulnerable. I knew that look too well, he was about to tell me the truth, he was about to trust me, let me in. I also knew that I was on the right track to get Katherine's job done. I hate that I have to write that, that I have written it a few other times, but to let you know I really and truly love Damon and absolutely hate that if you look from the outside in it looks as though I don't and I'm doing this out of fear of Katherine but I'm really not and I don't know how to express that enough. Okay so back to the story.  
**"****The me you saw out there is the person my father expects me to be, the  
person society expects me to be because of my last name."  
**Ah, the luxury of being a founding family, I thought, I also knew the feeling. I smiled and placed both hands on his face to make him look at me.  
"Damon, I'm going to tell you what someone that I love and trust very much  
once told me: You should only care what you think of yourself and of what one  
other person thinks of you. And Damon that other person is me."  
Little did he know that it was him who told me that. He turned his head and kissed my palm. He then cupped my face and kissed me on the cheek.  
**"****Thank you."  
**He said when he finally pulled away.  
**"****Now let me show you how we have fun in Mystic Falls."  
**He smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the alley way. We came to where everyone was dancing.  
**"****Miss Elena, will you honor me with a dance?"**  
"I would love to Mr. Salvatore."  
He smiled as he lead me to the dance floor. We danced and twirled until we had to return to the plantation. When we returned, he escorted me to my room. Before I went inside he said.  
**"****Thank you Elena."  
**"For what?"  
**"****For showing me that I can be myself."  
**"You don't have to thank..."  
My sentence was cut off by his lips. It was a very sweet and gentle kiss. I had to be the first to pull away though. During the kiss I felt my fangs lengthen and he did not know of vampires yet.  
**"****Good night, Elena."  
**He said before he went to his room.  
"Good night Damon."  
I replied before he went in and I turned to go inside my room. When I entered my room there was Bonnie with a cup of blood and a disgusted look on her face.  
"Here," she said as she handed me the cup, "Katherine said you might need this."  
I smiled to thank her and then turned so she wouldn't have to see me drink the blood. When I was finished, I turned and asked;  
"Did she say this was how I was going to feed? Her giving me cups?"  
"She said that she has a stash of blood just for you in her room unless you wanted to go hunting the locals. All you have to do is knock three times and she or Emily will know who it is and what you need. She also said that when you tell Damon he probably will be your donor."  
I set the glass down before I went to hug Bonnie.  
"Thanks Bon, for everything, I appreciate it."  
I pulled back with a small smile.  
"Now will you please help me out of this dress?"  
"Of course. And no need to thank me. That's what friends are for."  
We then got ready for bed with her moving to the floor if it sounded like someone was coming in.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So I have finally finished typing all of this! Whoo! Let's party! So in celebration I'm going to post Chapter 6! I hope you all enjoy! And thank you to all of those who have reviewed and supported this story! I can't thank you enough :)**

* * *

Many weeks went by after my little chat with Damon. There was not a day that went by without our flirty banter and sarcastic comments back and forth. I started writing Damon in 2010 again so I could understand what was going to happen sometime soon. I would sit at the desk in my room before I went to bed and write back and forth with him. One conversation went like this:

Dear Damon,  
I know you told me to stop writing so formally but I have to argue I must keep up appearances. Things are going fine other than being related to Katherine but other than that things are going swell. I have a few questions for you however and then I must go off to bed for tomorrow. First question: Have you already come back home from college or am I just missing something? Another question I have is when did you leave for the Civil War? Because that will be torture being here, alone, by myself with no one to talk to. Oh and also I believe I will fulfill part one of Katherine's plan to change history.

I finished writing and it seemed like as soon as the words left my paper Damon replied. He wrote:

My Dearest Elena,  
If you insist on writing this way so be it, but just so you know I shall reply like this every time. I'm terribly sorry about the Katherine thing, she bugs me everyday to see if I have heard anything from you. I'm sure she will be happy to hear that you finally got me under the spell in which you have me now. To answer your first question, yes, I have returned from college. I'm glad you didn't have to witness that return for I had to be a kiss ass until my father some what paid me any attention. It wasn't pretty. To answer your second question, I have not. That is however the next big thing. And what do you mean you have no one to talk to?! You have Bonnie and I!  
With all my love,  
Damon  
PS. Where was your signature?

I replied once more before I went to bed.

Oh but how you are wrong my dearest Damon,  
Your father hates how I speak with Bonnie constantly, so she goes with Emily during the day. Most nights I don't even get to speak to her because she is already asleep. It is true that I can speak to you but it is not the same. I can't hear your voice so during the day I shall be bored unless I am made to do something.  
Yours Forever,  
Elena  
PS. Is that better? (my best impression of your smirk)

The next morning I did my normal routine. Get on my corset, make sure I can breathe, and put on layer upon layer until I get my dress on. I then put my hair up in some kind of fashion to add to the making sure I am not accused of being Katherine. The day carried on like any other normal day until about midday. That's when I over heard Damon talking to his father about me as if I was a doll, a thing instead of a human being. I may have over reacted knowing he doesn't know that I hate that.  
"I can't believe you said that!"  
I yelled back towards Damon as I angrily walked down the hall leading to my room.  
"Elena, wait! I can explain!"  
He yelled back. I heard him running after me. I turned on my heel towards him  
"Then by all means explain!"  
He started to stutter so I rolled my eyes and spun back around and continued on my way to my room. As soon as I got to my bedroom door I felt his hand on my wrist as he turned me around to face him I was met with a kiss. It reminded me of when Damon kissed me to shut me up during a fight. It was full of a fiery passion and I returned it in full. When we broke apart he said;  
"I hope that was not to bold of me, it was the only thing I could think of to show you why I said you were mine, that's why I said that to my father. He was thinking of sending you away Elena, and I don't think I can handle that."  
I kissed him again before replying.  
"It was not to bold of you, I would just like to know what it means, for I'm sure we are not acting as society should want."  
I finish sarcastically. He smirked at this.  
"Miss Elena, will you do me the honor and allow me to court you?"  
I smiled, his formality was drenched in sarcasm, however, I could tell from his eyes that he secretly meant the words.  
"I will grant you this honor,"  
I then turned serious. I wanted to let him know a little bit more about me without telling my secret.  
"But you must know that I think myself a human being, not a possession that you flaunt around and I'm not a follower of societies rules, I just know when to play along. From this I guess you can gather I'm pretty independent and I won't let anything stop me from being such. I'm warning you now because I do not wish for your family to be dishonored by my actions."  
"It has been noted. And trust me, I do not care if you do not follow the rules, I've already brought dishonor to this family by dropping out of  
college. I wouldn't want you to change who you are anyway. You bring life to this boring town and I wouldn't want it any other way."  
I started to smile, he accepted me without really knowing me, knowing who I am and then it hit me. I couldn't hide from Damon anymore. I'm actually surprised I lasted this long with not telling him.  
"Damon? Could we go somewhere more private? I have somethings I wish to tell you that I do not want others to hear."  
"Of course, right this way."  
He held out his arm for me to take and started walking to the hedge maze next to the gardens. He lead me to a dead end far away and set us down on the most random bench ever. He shyly stated,  
"I brought this bench out here for me to sit on. It's where I come to be alone, no one will ever find us."  
"Ah, that explains it. I was curious to why there was a bench here."  
We laughed then he sobered.  
"So what is it you wish to tell me?"  
I took a deep breath.  
"I am not who I say I am. My name is actually Elena Gilbert. Katherine is my doppelganger and I'm not from New York. I'm from Mystic Falls from the future 2010 to be exact. And to top it all off I'm a vampire."  
Through out my little speech my gaze drifted to the ground, now with it over the ground seemed a lot more interesting. Then I felt a hand under my chin lifting my head until I was looking at his hypnotizing midnight blue eyes.  
"Well Elena Gilbert from 2010 Mystic Falls who just happens to be a vampire tell me more, because frankly I don't care, you're still the girl who has allowed me to no longer worry about all the pressures I was under."  
"Well Damon Salvatore, what would you like to know?"  
"Let's start with why you are here."  
I explained the whole story to him and of course the only part he picked up on was that he and his brother were still around so I then had to explain the whole Katherine thing.  
"So how did you turn?"  
"You turned me."  
He gave me a shocked look so I told him about us. Through out that story I noticed how he began to smile and how it grew until you could practically feel the happiness and the love rolling off of him. At the end he kissed me. It was so full of passion, love, and promise. It was then that I remembered that I gave him what he needed that he originally had to wait half a century for, to be loved back. When we pulled back from the kiss he whispered against my lips,  
"I promise, you will be safe and no one will hurt you."  
I smiled and pulled him in for yet another kiss. This kiss however started out sweet but then deepened into the fiery passion that we always shared with each other. The rest of the day continued in this way. Him asking me questions and I answering with stolen kisses mixed in as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: And so the story begins to somewhat pick up! I must warn you though it's a bit sad. It's nothing horrible but it is a bit sad. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the support! I give you all yummy, warm, melt in your mouth chocolate chip cookies. xoxo**

* * *

Fast forward to March 1864, the Founding Families secret vampire council is starting up and people are starting to get suspicious. Especially Giuseppe, Johnathan Gilbert, and George Lockwood. So when Damon was called to speak to his father privately I couldn't help to eavesdrop.  
"Damon, I think that you should join the Confederate Army and support the cause."  
Giuseppe said as soon as the doors closed. I was hiding in a secret hallway close to the study so I could hear.  
"Father, I can't enlist..."  
Damon started but was cut off by Giuseppe.  
"Can't enlist!"  
He yelled almost loud enough to be considered a roar. Then he quieted.  
"Is it because of your fancy with Miss Elena?  
"It has nothing to do with Elena! I do not believe in the cause, I do not  
support it, so why would I fight for it?"  
Damon replied, I could hear his anger rising, soon I feared the verbal match would be fueled with testosterone.  
"She has forced her believes on you! How can you say that?"  
That did it. That pushed Damon over the edge.  
"Stop bringing Elena into this! She has nothing to do with how I believe.  
She has not forced her believes on me nor has she influenced mine. The only  
fault that she has with influence over me is how she has made me feel about  
her!"  
"Do you love her Damon? Do you believe your love for her is real?"  
"My love for her is as real as your hatred towards me."  
"Then if you love her so then you will enlist so she won't get hurt."  
That shut Damon up. Giuseppe struck a low blow along with having the last word of their argument. The next thing I knew Damon was yelling my name. I tried to get up but I couldn't. The navy blue dress I was wearing had a really big and apparently a really heavy skirt. I felt pathetic. I didn't want to call for Damon afraid my hiding place would be discovered. Luckily Damon walked by right after my third time trying to get up. When he saw me he hurried his steps to come over to me quicker. I looked up to him slightly embarrassed.  
"Can you help me up?"  
He smiles and chuckles.  
"Of course."  
He held out his hands for me to grab.  
"I must warn you the skirt has added a lot of weight."  
I tell him. He smiles and pulls me right up.  
"Not a problem."  
He whispers in my ear. When he pulls back I kiss him my thanks. When we pull away he looks at me with the look that his world is about to be ripped completely from his feet.  
"I need to talk to you."  
I nod in understanding and we walk out to our spot in the hedge maze. The one where I told him all my secrets.  
"Father wants me to enlist."  
He says as soon as we sit.  
"Do you want to?"  
I ask, acting as if I did not over hear the entire conversation.  
"Don't act as though you didn't over hear the conversation Elena, you know what is at risk if I don't."  
Well that plan failed, I thought to myself.  
"Damon, he can't hurt me."  
"I don't want to take that risk. You know he is suspicious of you and Katherine."  
He states in the protective tone I'm too accustomed to.  
"So you're enlisting."  
I say in defeat, looking down. He places his hand under my chin turning my face up to look at him.  
"I'm doing this to protect you."  
He says. His eyes shining with love, trying to persuade me to understand.  
"And you don't think that maybe its his way to get you far away from me so he can confirm his suspicions?!"  
I ask in an almost yell.  
"I will make sure you are not harmed."  
"By asking Stefan to watch over me?! I really don't want to be caught up in a love triangle, it's stressful and harmful!"  
My patience is running thin before I explode. I knew this was going to happen, I just couldn't let it happen with out a fight, it wasn't who I was. Someone I loved was being forced to do something and I couldn't stand back and watch even though I knew it was a battle I was going to lose.  
"You won't be caught in one, I will make sure father promises he won't hurt you. I hate him but I know he is a man of his word."  
Damon said. Before I could reply he was being called in to sign papers and to probably be informed when he was going to be deported. He kissed me before he stood and left. I followed and right before he exited the maze, I yelled his name. When he turned to look at me I yelled  
"I love you too."  
His face brightened and he ran back to me, placed both hands on my face and kissed me with so much passion and love I was almost in tears knowing this was our goodbye for now, knowing that I had no clue when he was coming back, not knowing when I would have the comfort and all other emotions Damon pulled out of me again. We broke apart, both of us needing air. He kissed my forehead before he turned to leave. Once he was through those doors I fell to the ground and broke down until Bonnie found me when the sun had just set. She was given the message 'He promised' right before Damon left with the soldiers.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello All! So here is Chapter 8. It's one of the shorter chapters minus the prologue and epilogue. Yes I already have this all written out but I still can't make a usual/regular update. I'm sorry. I try, I really do. Anyways, since it's so short I will also be posting chapter 9 today as well. This chapter is kind of a filler chapter along with chapter 9 (which is also pretty short) so that's just another reason why I'm posting them around the same time...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep, knowing that right next door was an empty bedroom that was going to be empty for god knew how long. Well actually I knew, I wrote Damon in 2010. It would be a month until he returned. Sadly the talk with Damon didn't cheer me up, no matter how hard he tried. His words meant nothing on paper. The way he would shelter me in his arms, kiss the pain away, and whisper the sweet nothings and the it's going to be okays was very much missed and him writing those made me miss them even more. I even had the notion of going into that empty bedroom knowing it would have his unique scent still on the sheets. I talked myself out of it though because I could seriously be looked down upon if I was caught sleeping in his bed. So being the vampire I am I took refuge in the shadows and the darkness while exploring the Salvatore mansion. I was passing Giuseppe's study when I heard voices. I hid in the darkest shadow I could find so I wouldn't get caught listening.  
"Well how are we going to get them?"  
Giuseppe asked. I obviously had come into the middle of the conversation.  
"I was thinking Mr. Salvatore, we could get the Pierce sisters first. If we got  
them then we could lure the rest out."  
said an unfamiliar voice.  
"And how do you propose we know who and who is not a vampire?"  
"I've invented a compass that tracks down vampires."  
The unfamiliar voice replied. Crap! I thought, it was my ancestor Johnathan Gilbert. They were already planning the vampire hunt!  
"How are we going to keep our families safe?"  
"I'm still working on that."  
Johnathan replied. Good, they hadn't found out about vervain yet.  
"Well Mr. Gilbert, it is getting late and I'm close to retiring, would you like me  
to show you out?"  
Giuseppe asked. That was my cue to leave. I tried my best to stay in the shadows but of course there had to be a giant window in my path. I tried my best to hurry past, I was almost back into the shadows when I heard  
"Ms. Pierce?!"  
I was caught. I knew I should have just vamp sped back to my room. I just didn't want to cause a premature vampire hunt in the middle of the night if the two men felt the air stir around them when I ran. I turn to see Giuseppe and Johnathan looking at me.  
"Ms. Pierce could you come here for a moment."  
I walk over and slightly curtsey when I reach the pair.  
"Why are you up so late Ms. Pierce?"  
Giuseppe asked.  
"I couldn't sleep Mr. Salvatore. I guess I'm worrying too much about Damon."  
"You shouldn't worry Ms. Pierce, you should be proud."  
Johnathan states. I bite my tongue in order to not say the sarcastic remark that was just begging to be said.  
"I'm sorry, how rude of me, I'm Johnathan Gilbert."  
I curtsey.  
"Elena Pierce."  
I hold out my hand for him to kiss since that was proper for me to do. Then Giuseppe steps in.  
"Well Miss Elena, I think you better be going off back to bed."  
"But of course. Good night Mr. Salvatore, Mr. Gilbert."  
I hurry off to bed, somehow knowing things were going to get real interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here it is! Just like I promised! Yes it's another filler chapter and I know there's not much Damon but SPOILER he's coming back soon. :) Thanks for all the follows/favorites/reviews! They mean a lot seeing how this was my first story posted on this site EVER! (I was always lurking around behind the scenes reading stories and writing my own in notebooks too afraid to post) Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Damon was forced to enlist. You could always find me somewhere with my nose stuck in a journal that I found to replace my diary for the time being, or my nose stuck in Damon's letters and replying back. I was normally in the library or underneath a tree. This time I was in the garden underneath my favorite Magnolia tree there. In the middle of writing back to Damon I saw Katherine approach me out of the corner of my eye. I look up just when she stops in front of me.  
"Finish up later. We're going into town, meeting Pearl and you my dear are going to befriend Anna.  
Which in turn will get Pearl to trust you, which will help in the long run."  
Katherine said. I sighed and got up knowing it was useless to argue with her.  
"So how exactly am I suppose to do that?"  
I asked as we began walking towards the plantation's gates.  
"Girl talk, gossip, show her that you can be trusted, talk to her like you do in your time period."  
Was Katherine's reply. Once we reached the apothecary Katherine immediately pulls Pearl aside leaving me to entertain Anna.  
"So you're the sister?"  
Anna asks as soon as we reach the upstairs level, well upstairs loft. I laugh.  
"I guess you could call me that."  
"Hmmm, I like you already, but you're hiding something."  
She said while leaning her head to the side trying to figure me out.  
"You haven't known me for more than two seconds and you already think I'm  
hiding something?"  
I asked defending myself even though I knew she was right. Anna always knew when I was hiding something. The same way Bonnie or Damon or Jeremy or anyone else who knew me as well as those four did.  
"Stop trying to hide it and spill already!"  
She told me as she settled down on the floor. I did the same and told her everything as I had done to Damon four months ago but of course I added the part about her and Jeremy and really tried to get her to trust me.  
"Elena!"  
I heard Katherine yell as soon as I was done.  
"Time to head back!"  
Anna and I stood up and to my surprise she hugged me.  
"We'll be talking more soon."  
She said with a smile. We both started laughing and by the time we reached the main level Katherine and Pearl were looking at us like we both had lost it.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So I feel like it's been forever since I've updated so I thought I'd apologize with a nice long Chapter 10. A lot of characters make an appearance and I feel like a lot of mixed emotions will come into play with this one. I know I had some as I wrote this. So last chapter I teased that a certain someone will be returning soon...well it's soon :) Hope everyone enjoys and thanks again for all the support that I've gotten. It means a lot!**

* * *

True to her word Anna came to visit me soon, more like two weeks soon but anyway Anna came over and we went out to the garden area to talk.

"My mother thinks that Katherine is plotting something and she won't tell her so I was hoping you could tell me."

"And you trust me enough to ask?"

"Yeah, you just have that vibe and just so you know, my mother will be asking you the same question all in due time."

She replied. I just nodded and jumped into it.

"The vampires are going to be captured and placed in a tomb under Fells Church. With my time travel advantage and knowing what Katherine wants me to do I can tell you that your mother, Katherine and myself are among those captured but we will escape. Oh and she plans on turning the Salvatore brothers, which of course I have to turn Damon while she turns Stefan and I help them both in transition. We will be caught first because Giuseppe tricks Stefan to drink a vervain spiked drink but of course with my interference with history, Damon will also be given a spiked drink."

I finished and looked to her to evaluate her reaction.

"What has Katherine got you doing?"

She then asked me. So I went into that whole explanation.  
"Wow,"was all she said.

"Well I guess I better head back and tell Mama, Bye!"

She said before she hugged me and left. After she was out of sight I went to my and Damon's spot. I laid back on the bench and watched the clouds pass by. It was a beautiful day, it would have been better if Damon was here though. I hated feeling all mopey. I felt I was back to being grave yard girl and I worked so hard to come out of that. I almost fell asleep until I heard footsteps. I looked over to the entrance and there he was.

"Damon!"

I yelled and ran over to him throwing my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You didn't miss me, did you?"

He asked and without even looking I knew he was smirking. We stayed like that for a little bit. Me snuggled into his chest while his head laid on top of mine. After what seemed like weeks I pulled back to ask,

"How were you able to come home?"

He kissed me and then said,  
"Well, I asked for a permanent leave and they gave it to me."

"And how exactly did you manage that?"

I raised one eye brow in skepticism.

"Your letters helped actually. I used the one were you said you were sick and tired of father always watching you and the one where you said you were sick of Stefan, Bonnie, and Katherine fussing over you. I fibbed a little from there and now I'm here."

I just smiled and shook my head.

"You have no idea how truly annoying that was."

He kissed the top of my head as we started walking back to the house.

"My humblest of apologies. I had asked Stefan to watch over you and I'm not all that surprised about Bonnie seeing she is your best friend but I am curious of why Katherine would care?"

"I guess she had to keep up her sisterly facade."

I said shrugging my shoulders. Once we entered the house it seemed as though everything was in chaos. We were trying to figure out why everyone was running around as though they were chickens with their heads cut off when I spotted a familiar face.

"Bonnie!"

She turned her head and hurried over when she spotted us.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"Giuseppe is furious. He is yelling orders left and right. He even has Emily running around! Oh and Damon, he wants to see you."

She waved as she mumbled apologies about having to run and hurried off in the direction she was originally headed.

"Well let's go see what Daddy dearest has to say."

Damon said and we both went towards Giuseppe's study. Once there Damon knocked. I kissed him on the cheek and told him I would be in the hallway so I could hear.

"Damon, get in here and bring Elena too. I know she's close by."

Giuseppe yelled as Damon opened the door. I was about half way there when I heard what he had said. I sighed, turned around, and went back to the study. Damon and I were both seated in the two leather armchairs in front of Giuseppe's desk.

"Do you know why I asked you both in here?"

he asked, trying to keep his anger in control. If he was a cartoon character his face would be lobster red with smoke coming out of his ears.

"Well, I think I know why Damon's here but I'm not really sure why I'm here."

I stated, trying to get the conversation to not become a yelling contest.

"Thanks for watching my back."

Damon whispered to me sarcastically. The way he flashed me a smile and tried to show me with his eyes that he knew that I knew that this was going to happen.

"Well Ms. Pierce, since you both obviously know why Damon is here, let's begin with you."

Giuseppe said, venom drenching every word. I sat back, straightening up a little bit more, crossed my right leg over my left, and placed my hands on my knee, just waiting to see what he would say, for I had been punished before, which of course I never told Damon. I was punished for spending too much time with Bonnie if you were wondering. The punishment, whipped three times on the back. Thank god he left before I started to heal. Bonnie witnessed the whole thing and thanks to an elixir Emily gave Bonnie I was not in pain and I wasn't sore. It happened about a week after Damon left. Some man of his word he turned out to be.

"You are the most selfish girl I have ever met in my life. You just couldn't let Damon protect our way of life along side his fellow brothers. Your letters to him have made him decide to desert!"

His voice grew louder with each accusation.

"Technically I'm on permanent leave."

Damon chimed in but that only got him a death glare from his father. Giuseppe then turned back to me.

"Oh and how could I forget about the convenience of his return seeing as it is so close to the Founders Ball."

He practically spat at me. I glared at him.

"How dare you accuse me of such false statements! I do not control how your son thinks! If he feels and thinks that he was fighting for such a horrid cause then those are his own thoughts and feelings. And lastly, the Founders Ball was the last thing from my mind, so why would I try to persuade him to come home for it?!"

I became louder with each remark I made as well. I probably would have stormed out to make a dramatic exit so I could possibly make my statement more clear if it was not for Damon.

"I don not need to explain myself to you Ms. Pierce, now please leave Damon and I alone."

Giuseppe said barely controlling his anger. I took a deep breath, stood up, curtsied a little to him, turned and slowly walked out but not before I rolled my eyes towards Damon and smiled. I had planned on listening into their conversation because one, I knew Giuseppe would talk poorly about me left and right and two, I wanted to see, well hear, how Damon would defend me, knowing how he is back home, of course it didn't happen that way.

"Sister!"

I heard Katherine call.

"Come join Stefan and I in a walk through the gardens."

I turned and tried to muster up as much enthusiasm as I could.

"Sure, I would love to!"

Once I reached them, Katherine looped her arm and mine.

"You haven't seen the gardens, just the maze, correct sister?"

Katherine asked. Stefan was on her other side.

"Well I wrote in them."

"But that's not seeing them!"

"I'm surprised Damon hasn't showed them to you yet." Stefan chimed in.

"And why is that?" I asked.  
"Well because he was very close to our mother and she was the main one to tend to them."

"Oh, well maybe I can ask him so I can have both Salvatore's opinion about them."

I stated, slightly nervous to Katherine's reaction.

"That is a splendid idea sister, maybe we can make it a day where all four of us go! Would you like that Stefan?"

I was relieved at Katherine's answer. Stefan replied with an of course and then we entered the gardens.

"So Stefan, what kind of flowers are in the garden? I just remember trying to find a nice, secluded space to write and that it smelled really good."

I asked with a slight smile.

"Well there's lilacs, lilies, roses, daisies, really any flower you can think of."

He replied. We kept walking and we passed a yellow rose bush.

"Oh mother always loved yellow roses!"

I said while bending down to smell the most perfect blossom. Just when I said that one of the servant girls walked by.

"Oh Delia! Do you have the clippers?" Katherine asked.

"Yes Ms. Pierce, I do." Delia answered.

"Stefan, do you mind if I take this bloom back with me?"

Katherine asked pointing to the rose I just bent down to smell.

"Of course, Kat."

Stefan said. He took the clippers from Delia, told her she could go on her way and clipped the rose and gave it to Katherine. I rolled my eyes and began to start ahead of them.

"Miss Elena, you may choose a flower to your liking as well."

Stefan said catching up to me. I was in the middle this time. Stefan on my left, Katherine on my right.

"Why thank you Stefan." I replied.

"May we see the lilies my sweet Stefan? I have a feeling my sister is looking for a particular flower."

Katherine asked, she slightly emphasized the my, which of course I did not need that reminder.

"Of course, right this way."

Once we reached the section designed specifically for the lilies I saw them, my favorite flower in the entire world, the Star Gazer Lily.

"Oh my god, you have them!"

I squealed like a little school girl, running over to them. There was one that was opened so fully that I just fell in love.

"Is there a reason why these are so special?"

Stefan asked as he and Katherine came up behind me.

"Have you seen these? They are the most beautiful flower in the world!"

I replied, I didn't want Stefan to know they were my favorite flower before Damon. It was a weird thing my mom always said"If the boy is meant to be he should know your favorite flower before his friends because they only need to know it if he has gotten them for you so many times." It kind of was her right of passage for my boyfriends. Stefan chuckled and asked which bloom I wanted. I picked the one I instantly fell in love with. Once I had it I brought it up to my nose and took in it's lovely aroma. When I pulled it away, I tucked it behind my ear with the blossom sticking out on the side of my face.

"Elena, you have been asked to return to the manor."

I heard Bonnie say as I was coming back from the bliss I felt from the lily.

"Who asked?"

I questioned, not in a particular hurry if it was Giuseppe.

"Who do you think?"

Bonnie replied with a smirk. I smiled, then turned to Katherine and Stefan.

"Thank you for the stroll and the flower. Maybe we can do it again soon."

I said before looking to Bonnie and whispered.

"I'll race ya."

Then I took off running, laughing the entire way.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know, I know, I'm a bad person. I haven't updated any of my stories in forever and that is what I'm planning to do today. Update and write more down in my handy dandy notebooks. I am so sorry for not updating. Thanks for all the support guys, really. Especially since I'm such a bad updater...hugs for all! xoxo**

* * *

I ran up the stairs to the back. Once I reached the top stair I stopped and spun around with both arms in the air.  
"I win! And you are even wearing the comfier dress. I'm disappointed in you  
Ms. Bennet."  
I scold Bonnie in a light, teasing tone. We then burst out laughing at the entire thing.  
"And what is so funny?"  
Damon asks from behind. I turned around and slyly smiled.  
"Nothing."  
Bonnie chimed in with  
"Nothing at all."  
We both started laughing again knowing that's what we always said when someone caught us laughing.  
"Hmmm...somehow I doubt that."  
he replied, then gave me a chaste kiss.  
"Well, I guess I should leave now,"  
Bonnie said. I went and hugged her.  
"Bye Bon."  
When she walked off Damon pulled me inside.  
"So you went to the gardens?"  
He asked.  
"Yeah, I was kind of forced or I would have been where you found me listening when he made you go to that awful draft and eavesdropping away."  
I smiled, replying.  
"Why the star gazer lily? That was my mother's favorite flower you know?"  
"Crazy, it's my favorite too."  
I replied and he beamed at that.  
"You know I think that's why father doesn't take a liking to you. You are so much like her and you have too much life in you he doesn't know what to do with it. And speaking of father and his crazy ideas, how about the Founders Ball?"  
He asked, well more like babbled. I smiled, deciding to mess with him just a little.  
"Well, what about it?"  
"I was wondering if I could escort you to the Founders Ball?"  
"Um, did you not just hear that little fall out I had with you father, I don't think I should go."  
I looked down trying to hide my smirk.  
"But Elena, when have you ever listened to him? You just hugged Bonnie when he disapproves the relationship you have with her."  
He was on the border line of sounding whiny. I look back up at him and smile.  
"I was just kidding, of course you can escort me to the Founders ball."  
He picked me up and twirled me around. After making a full circle, he set me down, and kissed me.  
"You drive me crazy, you know that?"  
I started backing away and giggled.  
"I know and by the way, your it!"  
I then turned around and took off running, hearing him chase after me and that is how the rest of the day went.

* * *

**AN: Does this fluffy little scene ease the harsh feelings? I hope so :) Thanks again for the support! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I know that I was horrible yet again and haven't posted in a while. Hopefully this nice long chapter and kissing scene will make up for it? Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows...well for all the support in general. It means so so much!**

**If you would like you can skip ahead to the story, I just have to reply to a couple of reviewers. :)  
Walron: Hi! I'm so glad that you enjoy the story! I just wanted to ask you how I could possibly improve my writing? This is my first fanfiction story ever written and I would hope that the other stories that I have written have gotten better but I still would like your input seeing how I'm always looking for ways to improve. My PM box is always open so don't be afraid to shoot me a message! Thanks!**

**Padfoot Heir: Thank you so much for your review! I would love to answer your question but I'm afraid it would be too spoiler-y. Just know that I do plan on getting her back to the present and that the tomb is still a very important role in this story. :)**

* * *

A couple of days before the Founders Ball there were fittings galore. I had finally found a dress that seemed to fit well with everything from my secret stash that I had worn when I had to dress up for the Founders events back home. The design was based off something Lisabetta, Damon and Stefan's mother thought up. It had straps resembling a halter and crossed in the back. The back came down just past my shoulders so not much of my back showed. It had a smooth bodice and the skirt was not like all the other ball room gowns. It was mainly flat with a light poof of volume. It had tons of small pick ups on the skirt giving it a dynamic look. The color, the deepest of burgundy's. I simply loved this dress. After my and Katherine's last fitting we headed out to the front yard where we heard Damon and Stefan talking and laughing. Once we reached them, they were playing catch with what seemed like a football. It was brown and oblong, so that's what I assumed.

"Sister, would you like to play with them?"  
Katherine asked.  
"I was thinking of asking you the same thing."  
I whispered back.  
"So is that a yes?"  
She asked to make sure, I nodded.  
"Do you think we could play?"  
We asked in unison. It was odd, we had become very good at the whole acting like sisters thing. We giggled over our choral question. They both started to walk towards us when Stefan spoke up.  
"I don't know, my brother plays roughly. I would not want you two to get  
hurt."  
Aww, always the worrier.  
"Some how I doubt that."  
I said walking towards Damon who had the ball. I snatched the ball from his hands and threw it to Katherine. She caught it and began to run. I flashed a smile towards a stunned Damon and then ran to catch up to Katherine. We were tossing the ball back and forth, giggling.  
"Nice steal, Gilbert."  
Katherine said once we reached a far enough distance from the boys.  
"Thanks, must be all the time I spent with Matt."  
I said in reply. The boys finally caught up to us with smiles on their faces.  
"So did we prove ourselves?"  
I ask, with a small smirk displayed on my lips.  
"I believe so. What about you Stef?"  
Damon replied, then turned towards his brother, awaiting his reply.  
"Yes, I agree."  
Stefan replied with a nod of his head.  
"I have a question though,"  
Damon turned to look at me.  
"And I just might have an answer."  
I flirted in reply, my small smirk reappearing.  
"How did you learn how to do that?"  
His eyes shown with wonder and maybe a hint of jealousy, probably because he wasn't the one who taught me.  
"A lady never tells her secrets."  
I replied, my smirk growing larger, trying my best to look secretive.  
"Yes, but a sister can. Her best friend Matthew back home taught her. He was always playing so of  
course Elena was curious why, so he taught her."  
Katherine piped in. That hint of jealousy in Damon's eyes became more prominent.  
"Thanks Kat."  
I said sarcastically.  
"Anytime."  
She smiled back.  
"So, What shall we play?"  
Katherine clapped her hands together and had a mysterious twinkle in her eye. She then whispered her idea to me. I knew something was up.  
"Let's play something similar to keep away."  
I piped in after she was done.  
"We'll split into two teams, siblings versus siblings, and we'll try and steal the ball  
from the other team. When ever your team steals the ball that's a point. The  
one with the most wins."  
"And what do you suppose we keep score on?"  
Damon asked, even behind the jealousy that turned back into the hint it was before Katherine told him about Matt, he looked like a little kid on Christmas, so eager to play the game.  
"We have the croquet score keepers in the shed."  
Stefan offered.  
"Perfect! Do you mind going and getting them?"  
I asked.  
"Not at all. Katherine, would you like to join me?"  
Stefan held out his arm for Katherine to take and they were off.  
"So, will there be a prize for the winner?"  
Damon said while walking around me until he stopped and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I leaned back into him.  
"Wait until Katherine and Stefan are back, there's more."  
He chuckled at my reply.  
"Katherine's idea?"  
I laughed.  
"Obviously."  
He then kissed my shoulder before he rested his chin there.  
"I wish I was the one who taught you how to play."  
I smiled, I knew this would be brought up at one point or another.  
"He just taught me how to throw. The other thing was basic play. I honestly  
could still use an instructor to perfect my throw, it's not the best in the world."  
He smirked at this. I knew it would lay the jealousy off and just pick up the competition.  
"I'll be the best football throw instructor you've ever seen. If it was  
couples versus couples we could of start today and of course win."  
He smiled wide. Katherine and Stefan returned before I could reply.  
"Okay, we have the scorekeepers, now on with the explanation, is there a  
prize?"  
Stefan said with the same smile Damon had on when he asked me about a prize.  
"What do you think sister?"  
Katherine asked.  
"I think that winner gets bragging rights and the pleasure of watching the losers  
swim in the lake tonight."  
I explained. The water would be cold so it should be interesting.  
"What my sister fails to explain is that you are not allowed to wear a swim suit or any other article of  
clothing."  
We all looked at her like she had three heads. I couldn't believe that Katherine suggested that we skinny dip. I raised my hand to gain attention.  
"Can I make changes to that?"  
I asked. The closest I've ever gotten to actually doing this was when Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, and I went swimming in the same lake in our underwear, we were bored from the party we were at and wanted to go swimming. We left the party and went straight to the lake. There was no way I was skinny dipping unless I was completely wasted.  
"Can I suggest that we have at least under garments on?"  
Katherine sighed.  
"Fine, if the boys lose they have to wear shorts and if we lose we will wear something special."  
She finished in a smirk.  
"Do you have an extra pair of your era's under garments?"  
She whispered. I guess she found out I skipped out on the corset and knickers, sometimes and used a strapless bra and boy shorts. They were more comfortable then the traditional wear and I had learned a few things thanks to Founders' Events. I only could do this of course thanks to Bonnie's uncle who tailors things. He made the dresses I wear to fit my waist and not some idealistic one but he also made it so I could wear them with corsets if needed. I nodded, answering Katherine's question.  
"Okay, let the game begin."  
Katherine said with a smirk. We played into the late afternoon. We were tied at the moment and the boys had the ball, well more specifically, Damon had the ball. We were in a stare off. He trying to predict my next move while I just watched to see what his move would be. It reminded me of when he took me to the park and stole my sunglasses. I stole his in return and we spent most of the day running around with me trying to get my sunglasses back. Did I mention he took my mom's camera out of my purse too? I have the entire event saved in pictures. Okay, sorry, too many memories at once, back to the game. He tried to psych me out by faking right but going left instead. I knew the move well and used my vampire speed and stole the ball. I ran to the designated space, turned on my heel, and smiled in victory. Katherine ran to me and jumped for joy. I looked at her once more like she had grown a third head. That move was way too out of character for Katherine. We turned back to the boys and saw that they were both pouting. I walked over to Damon.  
"Aw, what's the matter pout- y?"  
"I don't pout. That is for my brother."  
I got up on my tip toes to kiss him. I just couldn't resist those pout-y lips begging to be kissed anymore. When we broke apart, we looked over to Stefan and Katherine who also just broke their kiss.  
"So,"Damon said as he placed his hands on my hips and brought me closer to him, "how  
how are we doing this?"  
"Well," Katherine drawled out, probably for dramatic effect, "When your father goes to bed, we  
sneak out, go to the falls, the diving rock to be exact, you two strip down to your trousers and jump in,  
while we watch."  
I heard Damon sigh and I saw Stefan look disappointed, they probably wanted us to join them. Katherine walked over to me and looped her arm with mine.  
"Sorry Damon, I'm going to have to steal my sister away for a moment."  
I looked back at him apologetically and began walking with her. When we got far enough out of their hearing range she leaned over and whispered.  
"We're still going to need those undergarments."  
After dinner the boys went to their rooms to get ready for tonight. Katherine and I were in my room getting ready as well. Our plan was after the boys jumped in we would back up far enough where they couldn't see us and strip down to the strapless bra and boy shorts, then jump in with them. After Giuseppe went to bed, Katherine and I knocked on Stefan and Damon's doors. Bonnie and Emily were with us as well but only to carry towels then to head back to the manner and cover for us if something is to happen.  
"Okay boys, strip and jump in!"  
Katherine said once we reached the cliff. They threw their clothes into a cove like area. Damon ran and jumped in while Stefan needed a little push, needless to say he was a little unhappy until he found out that Katherine pushed him in. Damon and I were dying laughing. Katherine and I sat on the edge of the cliff until they went under water. We used our speed to get back to the cove and strip quickly. Katherine ran and dived into the quarry below. Since she did a perfect swan dive in I didn't feel bad as I ran, flipped in the air, before diving into the water below. When I came up for air, Damon was there pulling me into his arms. I wrapped my arms and legs around him.  
"I didn't know you could do that!"  
Damon said while moving stray hairs from my face. I smirked.  
"I haven't done that in forever."  
It was true. The last time I dove in like that I was a cheerleader. It kinda felt good to flip again. Honestly I just like the feeling of weightlessness when you're in the air. It's like I have no problems at all. Katherine and Stefan swam over to us.  
"So is there anything else to do than swim and jump off the cliff?"  
Katherine asked. I couldn't believe that she was already bored. Well I take that back, it was Katherine of course she would bore quickly.  
"There's a rope."  
Stefan suggested. My eyes lit up and I turned to look at Damon, who had a smirk on his face.  
"Eh, I can think of something better."  
Katherine replied swimming backwards, taking Stefan with her. We didn't see them until we left. Well I heard moans but I tried my best to ignore them. Damon and I however tried to figure out different ways to splash and dunk each other. Each "attack" normally ended in a splash war followed by passionate and fiery kisses. One particular moment I was floating on my back when I noticed it was too quiet, well except for the moans that were coming from where Katherine and Stefan went, but nevertheless it was too quiet where I was. I opened my eyes and looked around, Damon was no where to be found. The next thing I knew I was pulled under. When I came back up I saw Damon with a smug smirk on his face.  
"Oh you think you're so good now that you went undetected by a vampire."  
I honestly don't know how Damon's smirk got more smug but it did, so I splashed him, instigating yet another splash war. With each splash Damon came closer until he took me in his arms and kissed me.  
"Okay, fine, I guess it was pretty good."  
I finally relented. He just smirked again. I kissed him to get it off of his face. I was stroking his ego and didn't want it to get too big before his head exploded. He pulled me closer, with one arm wrapped around my waist and his other tangling in my hair to angle my head so he can fully access my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck and tangling in his hair pulling him even closer if possible. We stayed in this passionate embrace until I fanged from kissing down his neck so he could breathe. I broke away to try and recover myself to only be pulled back into his arms. I still tried to hide my face though. That lasted for all about five seconds.  
"Elena Gilbert, don't you hide from me."  
Oh snap! He used my real full name, I knew I was in trouble. He cupped my face and made me look at him. I felt my fangs slowly go away as I was met with those midnight blue eyes and caressing touches from him tracing the veins under my eyes. He was looking at me in awe before it quickly turned into concern.  
"Elena, when was the last time you ate?"  
I bit my lip. I hadn't eaten since yesterday.  
"Yesterday?"  
I said in more of like a question. I must say, I got quite nervous, I didn't know what he would do. Would he be like his future self? Would he act completely different? He then gave me the 'you are in trouble look.' Like I didn't know that when he first started talking. Now I knew I was in serious trouble. He was going to act like his future self.  
"Elena, why haven't you eaten since yesterday?"  
His voice even took on that same tone. The one that your parents get right before they punish you after you've done something stupid to hurt yourself. The one mixed with concern and suppressed anger.  
"You know, technically, I've eaten today."  
I said, trying my best to deflect the question. He shook his head. It hadn't worked.  
"You know that's not what I meant, 'Lena."  
Great, there's the nickname. Now I felt horrible. I sighed.  
"Okay so I may have forgotten to eat before we came here. I'll eat as soon as  
we get back. Promise."  
He tilted his head to the side, giving me access to his neck.  
"Why wait?"  
I placed my hands on each side of his face and kissed him sweetly, showing him my thanks for offering himself to me. I came back up so I could look at him. I had to decline his offer however, he just was not ready.  
"You're not ready, not yet."  
"What do you mean, not ready?"  
He asked sounding hurt by my rejection.  
"I mean, that you play this ready to take on the world act real well but you  
forget who you're talking to. I know you're still nervous about it. You tensed up  
when you offered. You have to be relaxed or it will be painful and not  
pleasurable. I'm not going to hurt you in anyway. So maybe we could take little  
steps before I go in straight for your neck. Like maybe your wrist or even smaller  
than that, like a bite or you getting use to the whole blood thing."  
He nodded his head. He understood but I still could see that he was feeling rejected. I smiled and kissed him sweetly again.  
"I love you."  
I whispered against his lips. It seemed like all his hurt feelings went away at that. I guess he realized I just had his best interest in mind. He smiled after kissing me one last time.  
"Let's go back, so you can eat."  
We got out and headed back up to the cliff to change. Apparently Katherine heard us, for she and Stefan were back getting changed already. Once we were all changed, we all began to walk back.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: OMG you guys...I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I really have been a horrible updater...I just got so super busy with school but guess what? I'm home for the summer! So I'm totally yours for 3 months! So here is chapter 14 it's a little fluffy and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A few weeks later, Pearl finally came to talk to me like Anna had promised. At first she saw both Katherine and I, to warn us about something new that was ordered. She pulled out a perfume bottle and handed it to me. I smelled it and handed it to Katherine. It was a flowery scent, almost like roses. Flowery scents were more of Katherine's thing, so I gave it to her. She took a whiff then sprayed some on her wrist. She shrieked in pain. I saw that it had burned her wrist before she healed. I made the connection.  
"They finally figured out about vervain, I presume."  
I say. Pearl nods.  
"There's been a large shipment ordered. All the founding family members have ordered the most.  
Mr. Salvatore has ordered three bottles of vervain aftershave this morning."  
"Thank you for informing us Pearl."  
Katherine said in a repressed tone.  
"If you don't mind, could I talk to Elena?"  
Peal asked with a small smirk on her lips. Katherine looked between Pearl and I with a suspicious look then nodded her head and walked off, probably looking for Stefan for who know what.  
"Could we go somewhere more private?"  
Pearl asked.  
"Of course, Pearl, follow me."  
I lead Pearl to a secret room that I had found in the library. I pulled down the only green book, on the middle book case, on the far right wall, and I stepped inside, pulling the door shut behind Pearl. I immediately began the story of what Katherine was up to, just short of my life story. Once I was finished, she smiled softly in thanks. I made sure everything was clear before I opened the door again.

* * *

We went our separate ways. I waved good-bye before I went to go find Damon. I found him out by the barn with the horses, well his horse to be exact. It was a beautiful, black stallion, named Shadow.  
"Damon?" I called.  
"With Shadow, love."  
he answered. I grabbed a couple of sugar cubes before I walked over to Shadow's stall. When I got to his stall, I saw Damon brushing Shadow. Shadow began to recognize me; to quiet him I put my finger to my lips and fed him the sugar cubes. I pet, then kissed his nose. When I looked up there was Damon, blue eyes sparkling, smirk in place.  
"Hello."  
I smiled up at him.  
"He likes you. He never lets anyone new near him."  
"I've always been good with animals."  
I reply, brushing off his comment.  
"Want to go for a ride?"  
He asked with the same smirk on his face. I swear it hardly ever goes away. I made a show towards my skirts.  
"I have the hoop skirt frame as well."  
He reached behind me and closed the stall gate before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the far back corner, where we hopefully wouldn't be seen.  
"Well we'll just have to take care of that won't we?"  
He said with a sly smile. He spun me around so my back was facing him. I giggled and spun back around to face him. I placed my hands upon his chest when he tried to continue "freeing" me from the skirt frame. His cheek rubbed against mine as he nuzzled my neck, at this I winced in pain. He stopped immediately and looked at me questioningly.  
"Did you use aftershave this morning?"  
I asked even though I knew the answer already.  
"Yes. I always do. Why?"  
"Did your father give you a new bottle?"  
He nodded.  
"Why? Elena, what's wrong?"  
He added in the worried tone he always used when he was fearful he hurt me.  
"Is there anyone else here?"  
I asked just to make sure that no one would hear what I was about to tell him.  
"No. Now will you please tell me what's going on?"

"The founding family secret council found out about vervain. It's a herb that weakens and burns vampires. It also inhibits a vampire's compulsion. Your father ordered some vervain laced aftershave and most likely some of the herb itself. It smells like roses. So just be wary of anything your father gives you."

His eyes grew wide after I told him the new information.  
"I am so sorry Elena. I -

I grasped his hands, squeezing them to get him to stop.  
"It's okay. You didn't know. Just go clean it off because I don't know if I could bare the thought of not kissing you."  
He smirked.  
"I will do just that."  
He squeezed my hands before he went back towards the house. I came up to Shadow and kissed his nose again.  
"Well, Shadow, things are about to get real interesting."


End file.
